disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiro Hamada/Gallery
Images of Hiro Hamada from the 2014 Disney animated film, Big Hero 6. External galleries Promotional Big Hero 6 poster 2.jpg|Pre-release Poster Hiro Hamada Official 2014.JPG Hiro and Baymax.jpg Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg Baymax Poster 3.png Baymax Poster 2.png BH6 - Japanese Poster.jpg Big-Hero-6-91.jpg DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg Grandes Heroes.jpg Big Hero 6 - Only one week to shop.png Baymax holds Hiro.jpg BH6Christmas.png Hiro Baymax Tadashi International Poster.jpg Hiro Pose.png Big Hero 6 film poster.jpg Big_Hero_6_Hiro_style_poster.jpg Big Hero 6 TV series cast.png|Hiro in Big Hero 6: The Series Baymax Returns Poster.jpg Big Hero 6 TV poster.jpg Renders Hiro Armor Render.png Together.png Hiro Suit Render.png BH6 Team Transparent.png Hiro Action Render.png HiroflyingonBaymaxRender.png BH6 TV key art.png BH6 TV - Fist Bump.png BH6 TV - Friends.png BH6 TV - Hiro and Baymax.png Hiro Hamada Profile.png Concept art Picture4esrgf.png|Watching the sunset with Baymax from atop a blimp. Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg|With the group. Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg|Hiro and Baymax bow to each other in a saikeirei. New BH6 Concept-Art (4).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (5).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (7).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (6).png|Hiro Concept-Art Hiro Model Sheet.jpg|Hiro model by Jin Kim Big Hero 6 Characters.png Big_Hero_6_Team_Early_concept.jpg bh6_concept_line-up.jpg hiro_and_baymax_concept.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 1.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 2.jpg Fred concept 3.png tadashi_concept_4.png big_hero_6_hiro_and_baymax.jpg|Early design of Hiro and Baymax BigHero6ConceptArt.jpg Big hero 6 team enjoying themselves concept art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 07.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 05.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 04.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 03.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 02.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 01.jpg Gundam Baymax concept art.jpg big_hero_6_brothers_concept.png|Hiro and Tadashi as kids by Jin Kim big_hero_6_brothers_concept_2.png|Hiro and Tadashi as kids by Jin Kim big_hero_6_brothers_concept_3.png hiro_concept.png|Hiro by Jin Kim hiro_concept_bed.png hiro_concept_brush.png hiro_concept_oh_no.png hiro_concept_working.png hiro_concept_supersuit.jpg hiro_concept_control.jpg hiro_picture.png hiro_concept_outfits.jpg hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim.jpg hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim_2.jpg hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim_3.jpg hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim_4.jpg hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim_6.jpg Yokai and his gang kills Baymax.jpg Ninja Hiro 02.jpg Ninja Hiro 01.jpg Hiro Hamada Concept Art.jpg Cool Big Hero 6 Action Concept Art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art - A Moment of Tadashi's Death.jpg|A very sad moment about Tadashi's death along with Baymax, Hiro and Aunt Cass. Hamada family concept.png Hiro Teethbrushing Concept Art.png Baymax motorcycle-concept.png Young Hiro character model.jpg Hiro and Tadashi youth character models.jpg Hiro Hamada character model.jpg Hiro Baymax TV concept.jpg Hiro TV concept 1.jpg Hiro TV concept 2.jpg Hiro TV concept 3.jpg Video games ''Disney INFINITY Hiro_Disney_INFINITY.png|Hiro in ''Disney INFINITY Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 5.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 4.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 3.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 2.jpg Hiro_Hamada_DI2.0_Transparent_Figurine.png Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 1.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 9.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 16.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 15.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 14.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 13.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 12.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 11.jpg hiro-baymax-disney-infinity-toy-box.jpg Hiro_Disney_INFINITY_concept.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts III Hiro - KH3.png|Hiro in ''Kingdom Hearts III KH3 Big Hero 6 (2).png KH3 Big Hero 6 (4).png Sora & Hiro Hamada KH3.jpg Big_Hero_6_Kingdom_Hearts.jpg Hiro_Gogo_and_Baymax_Kingdom_Hearts.jpg KHIII Sora with Hiro, Go Go, and Baymax.png KH3 Big Hero 6 (5).png Double Baymax & Hiro Hamada KH3.jpg Restoring Tadashi's Baymax KH3.jpg Miscellaneous 01_HiroHamada.jpg|Hiro Hamada in Disney Crossy Road EmojiBlitzHiro.png|Hiro's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Hiro Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Hiro in Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney Magic Kingdoms - Big Hero 6 splash screen.png Hiro DHBM Sprite.png|Hiro in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Aladdin, Big Hero 6 DHBM.jpg|Hiro with Baymax, Aladdin, and Genie in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Disney Epic Quest Character Line up.jpeg|''Disney Epic Quest'' line-up Printed HiroandBaymaxManga.jpg BigHeroDraInventCreateSketchBook.jpg The Guardian Hero Ultra Build-It.jpg Hiro’s Journal.jpg BigHero6PosterBookCover.jpg Baymax Chapter 0 Cover.jpg Hiro Maximum Power Render.png Hiro Fight to the Finish Render.png Hiro ans Baymax Golden Book Render.png Hiro and Yokai Illustrated Render.png Hiro and Baymax The Guardian Hero Render.png Hiro and Baymax Flying Render.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render II.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render I.png Hiro and Tadashi Book Cover.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Run.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Krei Tech.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Fall.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Battle.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Swim.jpg BH6 Manga Holidays.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances Niro_and_Baymax_DHS.jpg|Hiro and Baymax Preview PhotoPass Visiting Disneys Hollywood Studios 7174790383.jpg|Hiro and Baymax in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Photo Courtesy of Disney PhotoPass_Visiting_Disneys_Hollywood_Studios_7174789566.jpg|Hiro in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Photo Courtesy of Disney Hiro hamada disney parks.png|Hiro and Baymax in Disney's Hollywood Studios. maxresdefault (1)d.jpg|Hiro and Baymax in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Photo 4-2.JPG|Hiro and Baymax in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Photo by AndiesRoom Hiro-and-Baymax-from-Big-Hero-6-at-Disney-Hollywood-Studios-in-Walt-Disney-World-30.jpg|Hiro and Baymax in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Hiro and Baymax Contemporary.jpg|Hiro and Baymax at a special event maxresdefaultdd.jpg|Hiro and Baymax at a special event Hiro Atmosphere Character .jpg|Hiro debuting as a atmosphere character in Disneyland Paris Big Hero 6 Disneyland Paris.jpg|Hiro and the Big Hero 6 team in Disneyland Paris Hiro armor Disneyland Paris.jpg Merchandise Big Hero 6 Cup Toppers.png Big Hero 6 toys 2.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 1.jpg Big-Hero-70.jpg Hiro Vinylmation.jpg|Hiro Vinylmation Big Hero 6 vinylmation's.jpg HiroHamadaPopFigure.jpg Big Hero 6 Journal with Pen Set.png Big Hero 6 Merchandise 6.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 10.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 8.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 3.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 7.jpg Big hero 6 figure play set .jpg Big Hero 6 Tsum Tsum.jpg Hiro stealth figure.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Vinyl Mystery Stack Series 2.jpg Hiro_and_Baymax_Book.jpg Wappen_Hiro_and_Baymax.jpg BH6 - Hiro action figure.jpg BH6 Micro Chibi Figure - Hiro.jpg|Chibi figure Miscellaneous Hiro color silhouette.jpg BigHero6membersonbookcover.jpg HiroandBaymaxinbook.jpg HiroandBaymaxinformation.jpg BH6 Card Hiro.png BH6Characters.png Tadashi and Hiro karate .jpg Family Photos 1.png Family Photos 2.jpg Spring16 Cover media Low-0.jpg BH6 art by Ben Juwono.png Category:Character galleries Category:Big Hero 6 galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Marvel galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries